My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 12
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: Sorry, this is the updated version of Volume 12, I needed to make some minor adjustments, I hope that it hasn't spoilt your enjoyment. As usual please read, enjoy and post those reviews. Oh and Happy New Year to everyone.


A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 12.**_

_Chapter 1._

**The Story continues from the New Year Special, Enjoy!**

It had now been eight months since we had lost Vinnie, yes the pain and sorrow were still there, however, we were all now starting to come to terms with his death. Myself and the guys had started to put a lot more work into the academy to try and take our minds off losing Vinnie, we needed another tutor to take Vinnie's place.

During the last battle on Mars, I had seen many new faces, whom I would not forget, most had stayed on Mars to help protect it from any further attack, however, one mouse had travelled back to the academy with us, sort of in the shadows, if you get my drift, no one knew anything about the mouse except that it was a Tan furred male, roughly six foot four inches in height, he had a distinctive gold coloured streak running the entire length of his back from head to tail and a gold coloured patch on his chest.

He had been at the forefront of the fighting on Mars and had seemed to get away with hardly any injuries at all, who was this mystery mouse?, I had to find out, I made a point of going to see the registration clerk to see if she could throw any light on our mystery mouse, fortunately she could.

**Registration Clerk: **Ah here we are sir, his name is Matthew Bond and he's a new student. He is currently being trained in the mechanics wing.

**Me: **Good then that's half the battle, will you please get a message to Miss Van Wham to ask Mr Bond to come and see me as soon as he has finished his days lessons?

**Registration Clerk:** Very good sir.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was now 3:45 pm and there was a knock at my office door.

**Me:** Come in.

**Matthew: **You wanted to see me sir?

_Chapter 2._

**Me:** Ah, Mr Bond, yes I did want to see you, thank you for being so punctual. Please take a seat.

Matthew did as requested and took to a seat.

**Me:** Now then Matthew, I'm sure that it has not escaped your notice that one of your tutors is missing.

**Matthew:** Do you mean Mr Van Wham sir?

**Me:** Yes I do, now then what I'm about to tell you goes no further is that clear?

**Matthew:** Y...Yes sir.

**Me:** Right, unfortunately Mr Van Wham will not be returning to the academy as he was brutally murdered on New Years Eve.

Matthew now had a look of total disbelief on his face.

**Matthew:** Mr Van Wham is dead?

**Me:** I'm afraid so, his son Vince has filled his father's place as regards the ranks of the Biker Mice, however, I need someone to take over his teaching roll here at the academy.

**Matthew:** You mean you want me to stand in for Mr Van Wham?, I'm sorry but I don't feel that I would be up to the task, Mr Van Wham was one hell of a good tutor.

**Me:** I know he was and I'm not saying that it will be easy, but if you take up this post, you would automatically become a member of the Biker Mice From Mars, not only that but you would also get to be trained by the very best, Admirals Stoker and Carbine. So Matthew, what do you say?

The young mouse gave the matter some thought, _Wow, automatic membership of the Biker Mice From Mars and I get to be trained by Admirals Stoker and Carbine._

**Matthew:** Ok, I'll do it.

I stood from my chair and shook Matthew by the hand, "Welcome Mr Bond, to becoming a staff member at the Biker Mice Academy.

_Chapter 3._

Having welcomed Matthew as a new staff member I knew that the guys would now need to meet him as he was now also the newest member of the Biker Mice.

I called the guys and asked them to come to my office. Five minutes later the seven mice arrived at my office.

**Me:** Hi guys, come in and take a seat.

The guys all did as asked.

**Me:** Right, before I go any further I need you to know something, whilst I'm still missing Vinnie like crazy like the rest of us, I need to put another tutor in Vinnie's place. So to that end, I would like you all to meet Vinnie's replacement.

Oh, how I wish I hadn't said the word 'replacement'. Six of the mice got up and stormed out of my office all with tears in their eyes, that just left me, Matthew and Vince. Vince looked up at me with tears in his eyes, looking past the tears I could also see the anger, hurt and pain that I had just caused. Vince rose to his feet and before I knew what was happening he landed a hefty punch to my gut.

I fell to the floor in excruciating pain then Vince spoke, his words filled to the brim with venom.

**Vince:** How could you?, my father's been dead for eight months and your already trying to replace him.

Vince then stormed out of my office. Matthew helped me sit back in my seat.

**Matthew:** Ooh, I bet that hurt.

**Me:** Like I hope that you will never find out.

I told Matthew that I would go and find the guys and do some heavy apologising and then hopefully set up another meeting, then I dismissed him and just sat in my chair still very winded from Vince's punch.

_Chapter 4._

It had now been two hours since my encounter with Vince and the guys, I decided that it was time to try and re-build a few bridges after I had taken a wrecking ball and smashed the last ones to pieces. I made my way from the office and walked back to the house, I normally got to ride with one of the guys but after what I had just done I doubt if I'll be getting many favours like that for a while, anyway the walk would give me time to think about what had happened and maybe some time to try and come up with some sort of apology.

By the time I arrived back at the house I could see that it was all in darkness, the mice were still home though as none of the vehicles were missing. I quietly entered the house fearing what attack might be waiting for me on the other side of the door, the kitchen was empty as were the other downstairs rooms. I made my way upstairs to Vince's room, I gently knocked on the door, "Go away you bastard" came the tearful reply from Vince.

**Me:** Vince come on please let me in, I want to say I'm sorry.

I waited for what seemed like an eternity, I was just about to go back downstairs when I heard Vince unlock his door. I gently opened the door to his room and walked in, there he stood in front of me, all Six foot six inches of him, he was built like a heavy goods train and could have moan me down without even trying, instead he stood there, tears streaming down his face. Right at that moment I could see the hurt and pain that I had caused him.

**Me:** When will I ever learn to put my brain in gear before I put my oversized mouth into gear, I am so so sorry for what I said earlier, believe it or not I was not trying to be insensitive it just came out that way. You had every right to be angry at me I acted like a complete jerk, I know how much you loved your father and how much you miss your father, but please remember, I too feel those feelings and the last thing that I want to do is to upset anyone. Can you please forgive me?

Vince managed to bring his crying to a near complete stop, before throwing his furry arms around me and placing his head on my shoulder and starting all over again. It was going to take a miracle to repair all the damage that I had caused.

_Chapter 5._

Eventually Vince and I sat on the edge of his bed, I broached the subject of Matthew again only this time I was a little more tactful the way I put it.

**Me: **Earlier on when I said that Matthew was to replace your father I only meant as a replacement tutor, hell Matthew has already told me that he could never match up to Vinnie with regard to being a tutor and I've accepted that, no one will ever be as good as your father, but it's just that I need someone to take over helping you and your mother with the class.

Vince then apologised to me for punching me.

**Me:** Don't worry about it I deserved it, by the way that was one hell of a right hook you gave me, remind me never to get on the wrong side of you again.

At this we both started to laugh. It felt so good to laugh, I couldn't remember the last time that we had just sat down and laughed, but would I be laughing after finding the rest of the guys?. Vince had told me that he would come with me to find the guys and maybe help me smooth things over with them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following morning I decided that it was now time to go in search of the rest of the guys to try and explain myself and also apologise to them. Vince had come to meet me and told me that he would help me look for the others, we searched the house both high and low, even checking the storm cellar, nothing, there was no sign of them, it had now been decided that we would take a ride out to the lair, we both walked out into the yard and I found myself doing something that I never thought that I would do, I actually sat behind Vince on the back of Vinnie's red racer.

All these years I had wanted to take just one ride sat behind Vinnie on his bike, I had missed my chance of riding with Vinnie, I made damn sure that I wasn't going to miss out on the ride with Vince.

Vince started the racer and we made our way to the lair, he knew only full well that I had a distinct mistrust of anything on two wheels and took it slow.

_Chapter 6._

We arrived at the lair and I dismounted from the bike and removed my helmet, Vince also dismounted from his bike removing his helmet in the process.

**Vince:** Do you want me to come in with you?

**Me:** No, but stay within shouting distance just in case it gets ugly!

I walked to the door of the lair and knocked gently on it. Admiral Stoker answered the door.

**Stoker:** You gotta stinkin' nerve showin' your face here, what do ya want?

**Me:** Sto...Admiral Stoker I need to explain my actions of yesterday to you and the guys.

**Stoker:** Well you got balls I'll give ya that, wait here I'll see what they say.

I waited at the door, I could hear Stoker talking to the guys but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying, by now Vince had joined me.

**Vince:** I think you may need my help, but don't worry if anyone can get through to them, it's you.

**Me:** Thank you Vince.

Stoker arrived back at the door.

**Stoker:** Well Daz your display of guts has done wonders, the guys have said that they will see you.

Stoker led the way into the lair, suddenly before me I saw Modo, Rimfire, Josh, Throttle, Rufus, Misha and Carbine all with the same look of distaste on their faces, Throttle made his way toward me and spoke.

**Throttle:** So you want to explain yourself do you?, well really you should have nothing to explain, you know how close we all were to Vinnie and you've gone and soiled his memory.

**Me:** General Throttle, I haven't come here for a slanging match, I have come to both apologise and explain, but if you decide that you want a slanging match then there's nothing more to say, I will just ask you all to leave my property.

_Chapter 7._

Had those last few words actually come from my mouth?, surely not, oh well there it was again 'OPEN FOOT, INSERT MOUTH'. I may have hated what I just said but it did the trick.

**Throttle:** Ok fine do your apologising and your explaining.

The guys and I all sat down and I first made my apologies.

**Me:** Guys, I know that what I said yesterday hurt you all so very much and I'm genuinely sorry for that, it was not my intention to upset you all so badly. Hell I understand the loss I really do, I too miss Vinnie, maybe more than you could imagine, I still have nights when I cry myself to sleep and there are times when I think I still see him. Can you guys ever forgive me?

Throttle and the guys were now visibly shaken by my sudden outpouring of emotion.

**Throttle: **I think that we all got some apologising to do, we never realised that Vinnie's death had affected you so badly, so sure we can forgive you, only on one condition, that you can forgive us?

At this we all entered a group hug and just cried. We must have been there for at least ten minutes, then I pulled away and sat back down, the guys all followed suit, I now had the task of telling them my plans without re-opening the wounds.

After I had told them my plans, Throttle and the guys all agreed that they would meet up with Matthew, I told them that I would set something up.

The guys and I all made it back to the house and as the guys had not eaten for a while I asked Daniel the cook to prepare them a meal. The meal that he would prepare just seemed so right for the occasion, Hotdogs and Root Beer all round. Just call me the master builder as I've had so many bridges to build these passed two days, hopefully I had built them in such a way that they would never again fall.

_Chapter 8._

Today was the day of the meeting, the guys were all gathered in the living room, there was a knock at the door and I went to answer it, it was Matthew.

**Me:** Hi Matthew, come on in.

Matthew entered the house.

**Matthew:** How are you all after what happened?

**Me:** Well lets just say that I've had a lot of humble pie to eat and a lot of apologising to do, but I think, no, I hope that we're ok again

Matthew and I entered the living room, in front of us were ten very sheepish looking faces. Throttle made the first move, he rose to his feet and offered Matthew his hand in friendship, then Throttle spoke.

**Throttle:** Hi Matthew, first of all I would like to apologise on behalf of myself and the rest of the guys, for our behaviour over the passed couple of days, we would like to reassure you that it will never happen again. Now to business, Daz here has asked you to become a tutor in the mechanics wing at the academy and I believe that you have accepted the offer, well then your going to need some training and for that I will now formerly introduce you to Miss Charley Van Wham and Mr Vince Van Wham, they are going to both train you and also be your colleagues at the academy.

Matthew stood in front of Charley and Vince and tentatively held out his hand in friendship, Charley was the first to take Matthew's hand.

**Matthew:** Miss Van Wham, words can not express how sorry I am for your loss, Mr Van Wham was not only a great tutor but he was also a great roll model for me and it makes me very proud to say that I was taught by one of the very best. It will be a great honour for me to train and work alongside the family of one of my idols.

Then Vince took Matthew's hand.

**Matthew:** I hope that you don't mind me saying this sir, but I see a lot of your father in you, I know that I'm in good hands.

_Chapter 9._

Both Charley and Vince thanked Matthew for his kind words and told him that he could now drop the formalities and just call them by their first names.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had now been a week since the meeting and today would be the day that Matthew would begin his training, the academy was closed as it was half term so the training would take place at the lair. Matthew arrived at the lair and to the surprise of the rest of the mice he was driving a classic and iconic 1959 Coupe DeVille in a stunning dark blue colour, though it looked like a classic it certainly wasn't stock as there was an array of various weapons and gadgets built in.

**Stoker:** That is one sweet ride you have there, but being a tutor and a member of the Biker Mice is more than just having a sweet ride, it's also about teaching the academy youngsters how to become freedom fighters and how to stay alive, it also means that there may be a time when you will have to stand and fight for freedom yourself, weather it be for Mars or Earth.

Matthew assured the Admiral that he was ready to live by the Biker Mice code. It would be a while before Matthew could consider himself as one of the bro's but it would come in time.

The six week half term holidays had now ended, it was time for Matthew to put all he had been taught into action. Charley and Vince stood at the head of the mechanics class.

**Charley:** Good morning class, I hope that you all had a nice vacation. This morning I would like to introduce you all to a new tutor, now you all know him as either Matthew or Matt, but from this moment forward you will now address him as Mr Bond.

A polite round of applause rippled through the classroom as Matthew made his entrance. Today was going to be the first day of Matthew's working life.

_The End._

Personal Authors Note:

I would like to thank Matthew, (kashito91), for being prepared to appear in at least one of my stories. Matthew, I hope that you like what I've done, if not please let me know.

Daz.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
